Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission control device equipped with an automatic transmission having an engaging clutch and a shift controller to perform a shift control of the automatic transmission.
Related Art
Conventionally, a stepped automatic transmission provided with as the shift element, a dog clutch engaged at low speed stage and a friction clutch engaged at high speed stage is known in which a control device performs a shift control by switching clutches between the dog clutch and the friction clutch (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document: JP 2010-202124 A